Fallin down
by ZimIzumi
Summary: Keluh kesah Sakura dan Ino tentang pacar mereka. Mind to RnR? Warning: gaje, aneh, ooc, typo, non yuri, don't like do not read


_Fallin Down_

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Genre: Romance_

_~()~_

Mau mendengar ceritaku? Dari aku Sakura Haruno? Baiklah aku ingin menceritakan baik-baik tentang pacarku yang aneh bin ajaib. Namanya, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**You walk and talk like you're new sensation**

**You move in circles you don't need an invtation**

**You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction**

**You play it right so you can get a right reaction**

* * *

Nah, dia itu tiap jalan selangkah, pasti ada aja yang tumbang. Mulai dari: adek-adek, cewek-cewek, tante-tante, ibu-ibu, nenek-nenek, bahkan sampe banci. Yah lama-kelamaan aku ngerasa dia makin nyari sensasi. Seolah-olah dialah si bintang itu. Idih masih ada Joe Jonas yang lebih ganteng kan?

Sekarang, apa-apa dia pasti ngumpul-ngumpul ama Akatsuki. Akatsuki-kan genk terkenal ga mungkin ada yang ga tau. Betulan pada taukan? Nah, dia bisa aja langsung masuk dateng pergi tanpa undangan.

Dia menggunakan uangnya dia ga bakalan gak mendapatkan kepuasan. Kau menjalankan kehidupanmu benar jadi kau mendapatkan reaksi yang bagus.

* * *

**It won't be long my darling**

**Pick up the phone, nobodies on it**

**Where are your friend's now, baby?**

**Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for**

**You, you're fallin down**

**The world start spining round**

**You, you're fallin down**

**Now which look all around**

**You, you're falling down**

**You now I'll be around**

**You're falling down, you're falling down**

* * *

Ini tak akan lama, sayangku. Angkat HP-mu untukku. Tak ada orang disana bukan? Dimana teman-temanmu itu, sayang? Mereka tak ada di sana untuk melihatmu...

Kau, kau terpuruk dunia memulai berputar-putar. Kau, kau terpuruk sekarang yang mana jadi milihanmu? Seharusnya, kau melihat ke sekitarmu. Kau, kau terpuruk sekarang aku akan menjadi pusing.

* * *

**Without a place when you're looking in the mirror**

**The truth is blurry but the lies are getting cleared**

**You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic**

**You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic**

* * *

Tanpa sebuah tempat disaat kau melihat ke cermin. Kebenaran itu kabur, tapi kebohongan sangat jelas. Matamu mengatur, senymmu sungguh sangat elastik(yah walau kau jarang tersenyum). Kau memberiku bunga mawar tapi itu cuma bunga plastik.

* * *

Hai, namaku Ino Yamanaka. Sekarang, aku tmau menceritakan tentang pacarku. Namanya, Sai. Sai itu tuh...

1. Aneh,

2. GaJe,

3. Narsis.

Aku aja muak ngeliat dia

* * *

**Smile for the camera everybody looking at you**

**Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you**

**Smile for the camera(camera,camera)**

**Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you?**

**You, you're falling down**

**The world start spining round**

**You, you're fallin down**

**Now which look all around**

**You, you're fallin down**

**You now I'll be around**

**You're falling down, you're falling down**

* * *

Tertawalah di depan kamera semua orang sedang memandanganmu. Tersenyumlah di depan kamera jika mereka semua berfikir untuk membuangmu. Senyum aja di depan kamera, emangnya mereka mau mengambil gambar mu? Narsis amet. Kau, kau terpuruk dunia memulai berputar-putar. Kau, kau terpuruk sekarang yang mana jadi milihanmu? Seharusnya, kau melihat ke sekitarmu. Kau, kau terpuruk sekarang aku akan menjadi pusing.

* * *

Normal POV

Esok harinya...

Sakura datang ke sekolahnya yang langsung di sambut hangat oleh sahabatnya, Ino. "Yo, Sakura! Kamu nanti ada rencana?" tanya Ino. "Ada sih, ngedatengin Sasuke. Kalo kamu?" jawab plus tanya Sakura.

"Sama tapi aku ngedatengin si Zombi Senyum, Sai. Mau ngapain? Kalo aku mau minta putus," jawab Ino. "Ya sama. Udah lah aku mau nemuin dia dulu bye!" kata Sakura sambil berjalan. 'Aku langsung datengin Sai aja deh!' batin Ino.

* * *

Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke di deket toilet. Sedangkan Ino bertemu Sai di deket gudang(sengaja nyari tempat yang jelek)

"Sasuke, aku mau putus!" kata Sakura. "Tapi, Sakura, aku sama siapa kalo ga ada kamu? Nanti aku ga makan gimana?" Sasuke memelas kepada Sakura. "Kan kamu masih ada si Setan Merah, Karin. Peduli amet lah!" tepat setelah Sakura mengucapkan hal tersebut, Karin muncul dari toilet perempuan. "Sasuke-kun, kamu rindu ya sama aku?" tanya Karin sambil mengejar Sasuke yang kabur.

Diwaktu yang sama, dilain tempat.

Bagian Ino.

"Sai, aku mau putus!" kata Ino. "Apa?" Sai terkejut dengan kata-kata Ino. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Ino meninggalkan Sai.

(Inner Sai: Maldo obshi sarangeul algae hago Maldo obshi sarangeul naegae jugo Sumgeol hana jo cha nol dam gaehae no kho Ee rokhae do mang ga ni ka Maldo obshi sarang ee nareul ddona Maldo obshi sarangee na reul bo ryeo Museun maleun halji damun eebi Hon ja so nollan gotgata)

OWARI

The End

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga hoho... Mengerjakan secara diem-diem menyeramkan juga. Tapi akhirnya bisa juga hehe...

Author: Sai makanya jagan narsis donk! Sasuke juga, jangan terlalu nyari sensasi.

Sasuke: hn, Sai hajar author yok?

Sai: oke!

Sai & Sasuke: *nyiapin jurus*

Author: Oow bakalan gawat nih! Oke kata terakhir aja deh...

Do You Mind To Review ?


End file.
